


Hot Damn, huh?

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Humour, M/M, Prompt Based, jackbum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt:  ‘we take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think its hilarious what the fuck’ au </p><p>Jackbum ft best friend Mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Damn, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing Got7 fanfiction, hopefully I did fine. I just got into the fandom recently, so I apologize for any faults in characterization. I love the fanfiction in this fandom and cannot get enough of Jaebum fanfic so I decided to add my own :P Hope you enjoy :)

“So, did you get that girl’s number?” Jackson asked Mark conversationally as they walked into building to go to the gym.

Mark’s didn’t bother to reply but his smile gave it away anyway. Jackson threw his hands up in mock-exasperation “Of course you did, honestly Mark, you have no idea how hard it is for the rest of us mortals?” he exclaimed.

Mark raised an eyebrow “Are you really one to talk, ‘Wild and Sexy’?” he asked, with air quotes around Jackson’s nickname all throughout high school and college.

Jackson shrugged “Well, yeah I am wild and sexy” he said, ignoring Mark’s scoff “but it’s a lot harder when you’re wild, sexy and gay.”

Before Mark could respond, Jackson started to tug his hand “Quick, the elevator is about to close!” he said pulling Mark into the elevator just as it was about to close.

There was only other guy in the elevator. He was wearing a grey sleeveless hoodie and sweatpants. From his get up and the button that was already pressed on the elevator, it wasn’t hard to deduce that he was also going to the gym.

“So, the gym, huh?” Jackson asked trying his hardest not to stare at the stranger’s well toned biceps. The other man stared back at him confusedly.

“Jackson, for the last time not everyone in Korea speaks English.” Mark said from the spot he had taken up right at the back of the elevator.

“Oh yeah, sorry, so you’re going to the gym huh?” he asked switching to Korean.

The guy’s eyes lit up with understanding as he nodded. “I’m Jackson” Jackson said.

“Im Jaebum” the other man replied, and Jackson used all his willpower not to physically swoon because god damn, that voice.

“Okay, well cool, see you around.” Jackson said, cringing at the awkwardness of his words as he went to join Mark at the back of the elevator.

“Well, hot damn!” Jackson said appreciatively as he gave Jaebum an once-over from behind.

“Jackson!” Mark said scandalized.

“What?” Jackson said hrugging innocently “It’s not like he understands English anyway.”

“So, it’s completely appropriate for you to make inappropriate comments about him?” Mark asked sceptically.

“I am not making inappropriate comments, not that there’s a lack of them coming to mind.” Jackson said cheekily “I am just appreciating some artwork. Like look at his hoodie, that’s a really nice colour.”

Mark raised an eyebrow. Jackson gave up “Okay, look at those biceps, I mean, I can’t wait to see those working out and his face looked like it was carved out of stone. I wonder if I can carve something like that, I mean I did take that class...”

“Okay” Mark interrupted quickly “We’re reaching the creepy line. Come on we’re here!”

As much as he denied it later, Jackson spent his whole workout ogling Jaebum, without getting caught once (he was very proud of ogling skills). He was taking a break from both his workout and ogling when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jaebum talking to Mark.

His curiousity was instantly perked. Was Jaebum asking Mark about him? He mentally admonished himself for sounding like a teenage girl and resisted the urge to go immediately to Mark as soon as Jaebum left. He managed to resist till they were walking back to their shared apartment together. He thought Mark would have brought it up by now but obviously his best friend was not doing him any favours.

“So I noticed Jaebum came up to you earlier.” He mentioned casually.

“If by noticed you mean downright stared at then yes you did notice.” Mark said “He’s new to the gym. He asked me if there was a vending machine nearby.”

“Oh” Jackson replied “Did he say why?”

“No but it shouldn’t be too hard to guess.” Mark said sarcastically.

“I meant did he tell you what he wanted.” Jackson asked.

Mark looked at him exasperatedly “Yeah, of course he did. He asked for one Jackson repellent” he shot back.

Jackson glared at Mark “Mark” he whined “I need to know his soda preferences, if I have to plan our marriage properly.”

Mark rolled his eyes “You’re delirious, Wang”

By the next week, a routine had been formed. Jackson and Mark would be always be in the same elevator as Jaebum. Jackson would start his tirade of compliments and comments about Jaebum’s physique in English starting with an exclamation, usually hot damn and ending with borderline creepy comments. Until one day, Mark was sick and couldn’t make it to the gym.

Jackson flashed a half-grin at Jaebum as he entered. The silence felt kind of awkward but he was pretty sure Jaebum would think he was crazy if he started talking to himself in another language.

Suddenly Jaebum’s voice interrupted the silence “So, no hot damn today” he asked in perfect if slightly accented English.

Jackson almost choked on his own saliva “Wait, you speak English?” he exclaimed.

Jaebum shrugged “Well, not a lot” he said reverting back to Korean “but I understand quite a bit, definitely enough to understand everything you said.”

Jackson was pretty sure his face was on fire by now “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked accusatorily.

Jaebum gave him a cheeky smile (Jackson stored the mental image for future swooning) “I told your friend on the first day and he said it would be fun if we didn’t mention it you.”

“I am going to kill Mark” Jackson stated furiously. He was going to cut off Mark’s head and feed it to the crows or something equally horrible.

“I don’t think you have to, I liked the compliments plus I find you very _뜨거운 젠 장 /죽여주네_ too” Jaebum said uttering some Korean slang Jackson had never heard before.

“What does _뜨거운 젠 장 /죽여주네_ mean?” he asked, feeling a little stupid all of a sudden.

In response, he was met with Jaebum invading his personal space and leaning into his ear to huskily whisper “hot damn” before Jaebum turned around and exited the elevator leaving a gaping and stunned Jackson behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Further proof I suck at endings :,(  
> Thank you to both Aneesah and Wonhae for telling me what hot damn in Korean was :D .


End file.
